Double trouble
by jesslarhea
Summary: Tris is happy and in love with her long time boyfriend, that is until two hot as all hell twin brothers move in next door. Tris' life will be shaken to her very core. After all is said and done, she finds herself happier than she could ever imagine. Life is a fickle bitch when love and hot guys are thrown your way...Right Tris? This is an Eric/Tris and Tobias/OC story. (Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

**_(Okay, I don't own divergent)_**

 ** _Okay so this story is the same story that I wrote and published about a year ago… ("Torn"). I deleted it but decided that I really liked it, and now I'm posting it again under a new name. It will be only just a little different._**

 ** _Hope you all like it._**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

 ** _(I'm seeing double)_**

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

 ** _~Tris~_**

* * *

"Baby your new neighbors are moving in today; I think I'll invite them to dinner tonight, if that's alright with you." My amazing boyfriend says right before kissing me stupid.

Oh god help me, I love it when Tobias kisses me like that.

My name is Tris Prior and my boyfriend Tobias and I have been together for two years now and life with him is great. He wanted me to move in with him but I told him I wasn't giving up my house. So he told me he would move in with me. I said no to that as well, that I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. I mean we are exclusive and I love him, but a woman needs her space. Every now and then he'll stay over on weekends or I will go to his place if I'm not working. Hey, it works for me; maybe not him sometimes, but he gets over it.

"That's fine but you'll have to do all the cooking because Tori just called; she's having trouble with the monthly report on all the member fees." I tell him.

My business partner Tori and I opened a Gym four years ago and it's doing great but every now and then her scattered brain gives me a headache when she completely screws the up the financial report. Especially when I have to go in on my day off to fix them but I love her like a sister non the less.

"No problem baby." He grins at me. "Come on, I'll walk you out." Tobias says grabbing my hand. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, tops." I shrug because I honestly have no clue.

"Be careful baby; I love you." He presses his lips to mine me briefly.

He opens the front door after our lips part and when I turn my eyes land on with the word S.W.A.T written across a massive chest and as I take in the man standing in front of me, I can feel Tobias pulling me to stand beside him.

"Can we help you?" Tobias says in a tone I never heard before, it's all breathy and shit.

"Yeah sorry; I'm your new neighbor." He points to the house next to mine. "My names Elijah but everyone just calls me Jai." He sticks his hand out to shake and Tobias just stares at it.

"Hi, I'm Tris. it's nice to meet you." I grab his hand and shake it. "And this is my boyfriend Tobias." I elbow Tobias.

Tobias raises his eyebrow at me then grasps Jai's hand. "Hey man." He says, and holds Jai's hand longer than needed.

"Hey Jai." I say and I walk out of the house with Tobias on my heels "I have to get to work before my business partner destroys our Gym but we were gonna ask if you and your wife would like to have dinner with us tonight. You know to welcome you to the neighborhood and all." I smile and look at Tobias and now he's glaring at me. What the hell?

"That would be great, but it's just me and my brother." He shrugs and turns to Tobias. "The reason I came over was to ask if I could use your water hose? The one that was left next door is completely trashed."

Tobias looks at him and points to me. "Ask the owner." He laughs.

"Yeah sure help yourself. Listen, I got to get going, it was nice to meet you. Tobias walk me to my car, now." I growl at my weird boyfriend.

"Thanks, it was nice to meet you guys as well." He says turning back towards his house. "Oh, I'll bring desert. See you guys tonight!" Jai chuckles and continues back to his house.

"What in the hell, Tobias?" I ask once were at my car and Jai is out of sight. "Why were you acting so weird around him? I have to live next door to that man and I really don't want my new neighbors to hate me and make my life miserable around here." I whisper yell.

"Sorry baby, I thought I new him from some where." He says back just as harsh.

"Tobias baby, I love you but I have to get to the Gym. So please be nice and help them move their stuff in. That's the least you can do for how weird you were acting." I kiss is lips sensually but quickly because I really have to get to the Gym. "I'll tell you what. I'll pick up something from Pops so you don't have to cook." I grin when he gives me that smile that I love so much. He loves food from Pops.

"That sound wonderful babe." He says as he leans in and kisses me with a kiss that has me wanting to say the hell with work. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about baby. I'll play nice." He says and I kiss him one last time before he releases me and I get into my car and leave.

"Love you!" I call out the window as I back out of my driveway. Tobias smiles and waves before heading back into the house.

When I pass the house next door I see Jai walk out wearing a black wife beater and a different pair of shorts. Huh? How did he change so quickly? And I didn't notice those tattoo on his neck and arms when I met him, oh well. I wave as I pass but all he does is look at me like I'm crazy. Mood swing much, asshole.

After explaining to Tori why I was late I begged her to come for dinner tonight so the tension won't be so damn thick. It only took me an hour to agree to her terms. She wants to bring her asshole boyfriend Zeke. Well, he's not really an asshole, he just doesn't know when to shut the fuck up. He has absolutely no filter at all. Tonight could quite possibly be a colossal freaking disaster.

* * *

After I've picked up enough food to feed a small army, I make my way back to my house to see Tobias standing out in the yard laughing with Jai. I don't freaking understand men what so ever.

"Hey!" I yell after opening the door. "You want to give me a hand baby?" I look down at my passenger seat and grab my purse just as some one speaks in a low sultry voice to my left.

"Sure…Baby." I startled and when look to my right I see Tobias and Jai still running their mouths.

I slowly turn to my left and I gasp as I stare into Jai's bright blue eyes. Wait a minute. I turn back to my right and see that Jai and Tobias hasn't move from there conversation.

"Huh?" I say dumbly as I turn back the guy that is currently grinning at me. "Jai's brother I presume?" Why the fuck am I squeaking?

"Twin…" His grin widens as he sticks his hand in the car to help me out. I reluctantly take his offered hand and climb out. "I'm Eric, you must be Tris?" He grins at me, and all I can do is nod my head like an idiot.

Holy shit! He looks identical to Jai but there is something about him that has my panties dripping, and he has only said a hand full of words to me.

Son of a bitch I'm in trouble!

I turn back to him and he's looking at me expectantly. "Huh, what?" Fuck, this squeaking shit has to stop.

"I said," He bites his bottom lip and my eyes follow this action. "If I'm going to help you get all this food; I'm gonna need my hand back." Oh shit, I'm still holding his hand. God, I'm so embarrassed.

"Sorry." Is all I can manage as I let go of his hand and look down at his exposed arms that are sleeved in tattoos and on the right side the tattoos run up his neck to just under his ear. "Love the tattoos." I say and mentally face palm myself as I turn to open my back door, bending over to grab what I can.

"Love the ass." I hear him groan and my eyes go wide as I straiten up and just look at him wide eyed. "I won't apologize for that Tris." He shrugs as he steps around me placing his hand on my hip and I feel his thumb dig into the side of my ass cheek as he nudges me gently out of the way.

Holy fucking hell.

I begin to walk fast towards my door trying to regain my senses. "Hey baby." I stop and look at Tobias.

"Huh?" I'm to fucking distracted by bulging tattooed sexy as all hell muscles that I barely even heard Tobias speak. "Oh hey." I walk over and kiss Tobias on the cheek.

"Are you okay?" Tobias ask eyeing me like I'm crazy. "You look dazed."

"She bumped her head when she got out of the car. I think I scared her." Eric lies and chuckles as he walks past me. "Where do you want me…" He clears his throat and I can think of a few places I want him. "…To put this food Tris?"

"Um, follow me." I mumble as I walk in the house, fully expecting Tobias to follow me but he doesn't. He's too wrapped up in the story that Jai is animating for him.

"Um, just set the food on the counter." I tell him as I set the bags down and turn, but when I do Eric is so fucking close that I can smell the mint on his breath. "Um…" I swallow as he raises his arms and set the bags that he's holding behind me effectively trapping me between his body and the hard counter. He leans forward so that his mouth is so close to my neck. "What are you doing Eric?" My voice comes out as a breathy moan.

"I think your boyfriend is bisexual like my brother?" He whispers in my ear.

"Come again?" I lean back to glare at him but he just chuckles.

"Ever since you left…" His nose slides up my neck to my ear and I can't stop the loud moan that passes my parted lips. "I haven't been able to separate them."

What the ever loving fuck?

 _ **...Stay tuned**_

* * *

 _ **I took this story down but decided to reposted it because I really like it and yeah…so enjoy!**_

 _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own divergent but I do own all my mistakes though.**_

 _ ***shrugs***_

* * *

 _ **(lets brake something)**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **~Tris~**_

So yeah, I was wrong in my assumptions of this evening being a total freaking disaster. It was just fucking weird. After the crazy shit Eric pulled in my kitchen, things only got crazier.

When Tobias and Jai finally walked in I noticed they were really close and when I glanced back to Eric, he just crossed his arms over his chest and smirked knowingly at me. I just shook my head an grabbed a beer from the fridge and offered everyone the same but Tobias shook his head and grabbed a bottle of wine that he keeps here then poured two glasses and handed one to Jai. My eyes moved back to Eric as I handed him a beer and he just gave me a look that says told you so.

Oh my god, is Tobias into men as well as woman? That thought is on a loop in my mind as everyone takes their seat at the table. Minus Tori and Zeke, that is. They have yet to show up.

Every time I ask her to join Tobias and I for dinner, the bitch is always Late or doesn't show up at all.

"Tris?" I look up from my untouched plate and see Tobias give me a concerned look. "Are you sure you are okay?" He ask as he leans away from Jai and towards me. "I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes. Your phone was ringing, baby." As soon as he tells me this I jump up from the table quickly and move to the kitchen just as fast.

I grab my phone and see that Tori has called me twice now. So call her back and just as I put the phone to my ear Tobias walks into the kitchen giving me a weird look.

"Tris! Why didn't you pick up the first time I called you, or the second." Tori yells as soon as she answers.

"Sorry, I didn't hear my phone ring." I tell her not taking my eyes off of Tobias. "What's up? You should have been here thirty minutes ago."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna make it tonight. Zeke promised his mom that we would have dinner with her tonight so…" she sigh "…Sorry babe maybe next time."

"Yeah, yeah love you bitch." I tell her with a smile, completely relieved that Zeke will not be here adding to all the crazy.

"Love you too hooker." She laughs. "Later babe."

"Later." I tell her before I hang up and look back to Tobias as he walks over and hugs me tightly.

"Is everything okay?" He asks me with his lips against my cheek. I shiver at his touch and for once it's not in a good way.

"Yeah." I sigh and pull away from him and suppress the shiver of disgust that want to escape my body. "Tori and Zeke aren't coming."

"Oh, okay." He grins down at me then pulls me back into the dining room just so I can watch him flirt with a man.

What the fuck is going on?

* * *

After Eric and Jai leave for the night, I head upstairs to my bedroom to change into my night clothes and wait for Tobias to make his way upstairs, but after about fifteen minutes of waiting I decide to go check on him.

"Tobias, what are you doing?" I ask when I see him setting on the couch and texting on his phone. "Who are you texting at this hour?"

"Just Zeke…" He smiles but his smile doesn't reach is eyes. "Tris, I'm not feeling so good. I'm gonna head home tonight, okay baby?"

I raise my eyebrows in response. "Okay, Bye." I turn to leave him standing in the living room completely pissed the fuck off. "Lock the fucking door." I mumble under my breath, not really sure that he heard me.

The asshole doesn't even come after me and I know that he knew that I was upset. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I sit at the top of my stairs and listen to him leave.

"Oh my god! Tobias is into men!" I yell in my empty house over and over again. After about five minutes of my crazy ranting someone knocks on my door. I growl as I get up and make my way down the stairs.

"Did you forget something, asshole?!" I yell as I swing the door open violently, but stop my verbal assault when I see Eric grinning down at me.

"Calm your tits, tiger…" Eric's smile falls and now he's looking at me in concern.

"Sorry sugar. What can I do for you Eric?" I sigh softly before I feel the pad of his thumbs lightly rub under my eyes, wiping the tears away.

"Are you alright, doll?" He asks me in a caring tone before looking over my shoulder.

"Everything is peachy." I laugh without any humor. "So, what's up? Did you forget something?"

Eric smiles down at me. "I came over to see if you or Tobias has seen my brother. I went upstairs to unpack the rest of my clothes and when I came back down to help Jai get some stuff unpacked in the kitchen, he was gone but his truck is still in the drive way, soooo…" He says then stops when I snap my head up and look him in the eye with pure fucking fury.

"Wait here." I growl then run up to my room so that I can change into some black workout clothes and sneakers. Gotta be comfortable to kick a fuckers ass.

I run back down and grab Eric's hand. "Come on, lets go." I tell him as I shut and lock my door then push him towards his driveway. "Which truck is yours?"

"The black one. Why?" He ask as I open the passenger door and jump in. "What the hell is going on, Tris?" Eric asks me as he climbs in behind the wheel and starts his truck. "What are we doing, and where the hell are we going?"

"To my boyfriends house to get your brother?" Eric's eyes go wide at what I tell him.

"Are you fucking serious?" He shakes his head before backing the truck out of his driveway. "Well, where to boss?"

"Just take a left past the gate and I tell you when and where to turn." I mumble as I stare out the window.

Once we pull up to Tobias' house I wipe all the tears from my eyes then jump out of the truck and run up to the door with Eric hot on my heels.

"What's the plan, doll face?" Eric asks then proceeds to laugh as I begin to pound and kick on the door hard. "Damn baby, I love your style." He laughs again just as Tobias opens his door shirtless and his jeans unbuttoned.

"Tris?" Tobias looks shocked as shit as I shove him hard out of my way. I stop in my tracks immediately at the sight of Jai putting his shirt back on and buttoning his jeans.

I'm shaking so hard as turn back to Tobias with a look of murder. "Fuck you, you mother fucker!" I yell just as I bring my fist back and punch him as hard as I can in the nose, then look at Eric's bitch of a brother. "You fucking knew that Tobias and I were together, you sick fuck!"

I can hear Eric yelling at his brother as I storm out of Tobias's house. "That is so not cool Jai. You should be ashamed of yourself." When Eric is finished yelling at his piece of shit brother he runs after me and leads me back to his truck. "Let me see your hand Tris." Eric smiles sadly at me as he grabs my hand and begins to move my fingers.

"Ahhh, mother fucker that shit hurts so damn bad!" I whimper loudly.

Eric sighs as he picks me up and sets me in his truck then buckles me in. He runs around the truck and quickly jumps in behind the wheel.

"You hand is definitely broken, Tris; possibly even shattered. Much like your boyfriends nose." Eric laughs causing me to glare at him for calling Tobias my boyfriend. "Sorry, ex-boyfriend." He grins as he puts the truck in drive just as Tobias come out of his house yelling for me to please wait and let him explain.

"Fuck you asshole!" I yell out of the open window and give him the finger with my good hand right before Eric peals out with squealing tires.

"Where are we going?" I ask him when he turns in the opposite direction of my house.

Eric grabs my hurt hand and brings it to his lips to kisses it gently causing me to shiver at his sweet actions. "I'm taking you to the ER." He keeps my hand in his and lightly caresses it with his soft fingers. Damn this man is entirely too sweet. "I really do think that your hand is completely shattered, Tris." Eric glances at me then shakes his head. "Where the hell did you learn to punch like that?"

I begin to laugh loudly then shiver when I feel his fingers graze my wrist. "Tobias taught me." I laugh loudly in the other wise quiet truck.

"No shit?" He raises his eyebrows and shakes his head.

"No shit, sugar." I grin at him then wince when he touches a very tender spot on my knuckle. "How do you know my hand is shattered?" I ask him after turning my body towards him.

Eric brings my hand up and kiss once more. "I'm an Ex navy seal and I've had my fare share of shattered bones." He laughs then shrugs his massive shoulders. "I'm also really smart." He laughs.

"Really? A Navy Seal? That's really hot, Eric." I shake my head to clear it; wondering why I'm saying this and letting him kiss my hand so much. What in the sam hell is going on between the two of us? "And what does your boyfriend stealing brother do?" I growl at the thought of that shit head.

Eric begin to laugh really hard at this. "My brother's a chef…" He shakes his head and then winks at me. "…and he's a fucking pussy too. So I'm positive you can take him in a fight, and completely kick the shit out of him."

Eric and I both are laughing like crazy as he parks in the parking garage then helps me out of his big ass monster of a truck. Once Eric all but carries me into the ER and gets a nurse's attention, he sets down beside me and throws his arm on the back of my chair then begins to rub my shoulder soothingly as he continues to grin at me.

Eric and I are so close just looking at each other. I feel like I'm floating as I get lost as hell in his gorgeous gray eyes while we continue to stare into each others eyes. Damn his eyes are so fucking captivating and mesmerizing. It's like I'm staring into his soul.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Tris." Eric licks his kissable lips and my eyes move down to stare at mouth.

We both are leaning in like we're gonna kiss but before our lips touch I hear a throat being cleared. I jump back a little and look up only to see a little old lady in scrubs smiling down at us fondly. I can feel that Eric is still looking at me as the woman begins to speak. "Your friend here said that he thinks you broke you hand."

I feel my cheeks heat up. "Yes ma'am." I smile at her. "Against my ex boyfriend's hard ass head. Pardon my foul language ma'am." The nurse chuckles as she and Eric help me up. The nurse leads me to the back but I stop walking and turn to Eric when I realize that he isn't come with us. "Eric, I really hate hospitals so get your ass up and come keep me company…please?" I point my finger at him causing him to laugh and nod as he jumps up and follows us.

"Yes ma'am." Eric smiles as he walks next to me with his warm hand on the small of my back.

"Your friend is a very handsome man sweetheart." The nurse whispers to me but I know by the way Eric chuckles that he heard her.

"Yes ma'am." I turn and grin up at Eric. "Eric is gorgeous, isn't he." I grin at the man in question causing him to wink at me.

* * *

After the Doctor has made a few jokes about not punching brick walls or hard heads, he escorts me to the X-Ray room, only to confirm Eric's diagnosis. My fucking hand is shattered to shit, with a whopping ten broken bones. Great! At least I won't have to have surgery on.

"Wow…" Eric breaks the silence after we're back in his truck and on our way home. "I wonder if Tobias' nose is just as bad as your hand."

"I doubt it…" I laugh hard."…The asshole has a hard fucking head."

"Yeah, no shit." Eric grins at me as he parks his truck in his driveway. "I would offer you a drink but those pain killers that they gave you wouldn't mix well with alcohol."

"Yeah, no shit." I mimic him with a drunken grin as I get out of the truck. Man those meds that the doctor gave me are incredible.

"Come on Leila Ali…" Eric laughs as he places his arm over my shoulder, then grabs my hip with his other hand so that I don't fall and brake more bones. That would suck ass. "I'll walk you home."

As we approach my house I notice Tobias is setting on my door step and holding an ice pack to his nose. I turn to my driveway but I don't see his car, so I turn to the curb and low and behold. I see it in front of the house across the street. Sneaky bastard.

"I thought my right hook was loud and clear! I never want to see you again, you cheating asshole!" Tobias snaps his head up at the sound of my voice and I can't tell if the tears in his eyes are from his clearly broken nose or from actually crying. And I really don't fucking care at this point.

"Tris, baby please let me explain." He pleads in a sad tone before he cuts his eyes to Eric coldly. "Without an audience."

I sigh and turn back to Eric. "It's okay, Eric." I give him a bright smile. "Thank you for taking me to the hospital, sugar." I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek. God, Eric smells so damn good.

"No problem, baby doll." Eric winks at me as he returns the kiss to my cheek but his lips press to the side of my mouth and lingers there for a few seconds. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I smile and wave at his retreating form before turning back to the biggest jackass in history, then waving my cast covered hand in his face to get his attention off Eric. "Come on asshole, your ice is melting."

This conversation should be good. I hope I don't brake any more of my bones on Tobias' big ass head.

It would be more than worth it though.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**( I don't own divergent or Jai Courtney**_ _ **,**_ _ **but holy slipping shit**_ _ **,**_ _ **I really wish I did**_ _ **or at least lived next door to him. I would need a cup of sugar every freaking day and night because**_ _ **that man is sex freaking incarnate**_ _ **and I would find any and every reason or excuse to invade is space**_ _ **…shit I'm drooling**_ _ **. Man, I'm so damn weird and it's so not even funny anymore. I seriously need help for my obsession with that man sexy ass.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **You know what? The other day I was watching a few interviews from the Suicide Squad cast and Will Smith said that Jai Courtney had a problem keeping his clothes on. Damn, wish I could witness that.**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 **(** _ **THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**_ **)**

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **T**_ _ **obias~**_

After Tris left for the Gym, I slowly walked back inside in a daze; straight to the kitchen to grabbed Tris's bottle of gray goose and took four shots before I said to hell with it and just turn the bottle up, drinking almost half of it to calm my frazzled nerves.

Tris keeps several bottles for emergencies so she won't miss what I just drank.

If I'm being honest with myself; this entire situation is a big fucking emergency on a massive scale. I seriously cannot believe that Elijah Coulter is moving in the house right next door to my girlfriend, the woman I plan to marry.

Oh my god this can't be happening. I can tell that my life is about to get so damn complicated, and someone just might get hurt. I know that I will most definitely be hurting right along with that person no matter what happens.

Elijah was and is the only man that I have ever been with, and he will be the only man ever. Elijah is the one that made me realize that I was bisexual, and he is also the only person to know that bit of information about me.

When he and I were together I was so damn infatuated and in love with him and I was so fucking happy. Happier than I am now if that's at all possible. When we weren't in class or working we were together.

Oh God help me, I really loved that sexy man so damn much and if I'm being honest with myself, I'm still completely in love with him. Shit, his body is even better than I remember. He is just simply perfect. I really want him back but I seriously do not want to hurt or lose my beautiful Tris.

When we were dating he wasn't as muscular and now his body is even more defined and built. Fucking hell, he is so damn sexy and sex with him was so fucking spectacular. Come to think about it I was more into sex with him and I always made sure that he was well taken care of. I have never done that for Tris, because once I get off with her that's it; I'm done and can't get it back up for a while. Now with Jai, I have no recovery time. I could stay hard and fuck him for days.

Jai was sexy as hell back then, but now he is simply fucking gorgeous. I really fucking want him right now. Hell, I have been hard as a damn rock all day and despite the fucked up situation, I'm still hard and ready to go all week long from just thinking about him. But shit, I still want Tris; I want to marry that woman. I also want to be with Jai just as much. Shit, I want them both.

Oh fuck yes, me, Jai, and Tris at the same damn time. The three of us together…god help me, I need to cum again or take a freezing cold shower, right the fuck now. I already came eight damn times today while I waited for Tris to get home.

I just couldn't stop touching myself while thoughts of Jai and I bending each other over anything sturdy enough for me to fuck the thoughts right out of his beautiful mind. I seriously wanted to go next door and fuck the hell out of him.

That was all I could think about all day long.

It's been five years since I've seen Jai. I fell head over heals with him the moment I met him. We spent two years together but after graduation, he got accepted to the Le Cordon Bleu Culinary school in Paris. I wanted him to stay with me so damn bad, but I couldn't take that away from him and ask him to stay for me because I knew that he would've stayed, but I also knew that he would have resented me for it in the long run and I refused to allow that to happen.

Jai asked me to go Paris with him but I had already started and paid my tuition for grad school to get my doctorate in sports medicine. So, sadly we parted ways with the promise that we would see each other again.

Jai and I kept in touch for about two years after he left but then we slowly fell out of touch because we both became so busy with our lives, and now here we are.

At first I didn't recognize him but then when he smiled that smile that I swore to myself I would never forget, I just knew and fell in love all over again. I knew he recognize me immediately from the looks he would give me when Tris wasn't looking. Shit, those looks made me want to jump him right then and there.

I remember Jai telling me that he had a twin brother that was in the naval academy and was set to become a Navy Seal but I never met him, and I certainly didn't think they were identical.

After meeting Eric I could tell that he wanted Tris. Hell, who wouldn't want that beautiful woman? Tris is the most beautiful and sexy woman that I have ever seen. She is also the best person I know and ever met. She honestly has a heart of gold.

Fuck, I can't lose Tris, and really don't want to lose Elijah again. He still has the ability to make my heart skip a beat. I'm so damn torn between the two people that I love the most, and it's fucking killing me to thank that one of them will not be mine ever again once everything is said and done.

After dinner, I left Tris's house because I really wasn't feeling well and I really was texting Zeke, but when I got to my car; Jai was leaning against it and in that moment I really wanted to be alone with him and reconnect. So we both headed to my house to talk catch up

It killed me when Tris caught Jai and I together. I could literally see her beautiful heart breaking at the sight of Elijah in my house and the both of us sweaty and half naked.

I honestly think she knew something was up to begin with, by the way she was in a daze throughout dinner.

Now, after telling Tris the entire story we're both in tears and I'm praying to god she doesn't punch me again and break her other hand. I still can't believe that she hit me that hard. I was seriously out for a few seconds.

When Tris told me that she broke ten damn bones in her hand; I really started to regret teaching her how to defend herself but I seriously deserved the broken nose she gave me.

Fucking hell, I broke her beautiful heart and then I broke her hand in only a few short hours.

"So what? Now that the man that you love so damn much is back in your life you cheat on me?" Tris speaks up after a long pause. "You throw me away? Throw us and what we had away? You're seriously throwing two fucking years away like trash?!"

"No Tris, I do really love you, baby…so much." I plead with her, causing her to rolls her eyes and shake her head wildly.

Tris points her finger in my face as she glares at me. "I do not ever want to hear you say that shit to me ever again, you cheating bastard!" Tris stands and begins to pace the room. "Because you don't cheat on someone that you love, Tobias! You're a fucking liar! You don't love me! You love him!" She begins to laugh like she has lost her mind. "Oh my god, this is just too fucking much!"

"Baby I really do love you and I seriously don't want to lose you. Please baby." I tell her honestly as I begin to sob. "I love you so…"

I feel a sting on my cheek before I can finish professing my undying love to her. Shit, that slap has me seeing stars again.

"Fuck, Beatrice!" I yell at her in the quiet room as I rub the sting out of my cheek.

"I told you not to say that bullshit to me, Tobias!" I notice she's shaking out her left hand as she screams at me. "I need you to leave. NOW ASSHOLE!" I look up at her and feel fresh tears roll down my cheeks. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Tris," I plead as I take a step towards her. "Please don't do this…"

"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE AND OUT OF MY LIFE, NOW TOBIAS!" She screams really fucking loud. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I've never heard her raise her voice like this to anyone. God, I really fucked this up. I have completely fucked over the only woman I will ever love…royally.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you, baby." I tell her one last time as I open the door. I look up and come face to face with a pissed off looking Navy Seal. What the hell is his problem? He doesn't even know us, or the situation.

"I heard screaming. Are you okay Tris? Did he put his hands on you?" Eric seethes at me then looks to Tris, causing me to roll my eyes as I move past him.

"I would never hit her." I growl at the asshole. "I just told her that I love her and she slapped me then started screaming at me for it. Not that this is any of your fucking business, of coarse…" I shake my head as I leave.

* * *

 **~Tris~**

* * *

I can't believe this shit is actually fucking happening to me. What the hell did I ever do to deserve any of this shit? I gave that asshole two fucking years of my life and unconditional love only to get it thrown in my face.

All I want to do is scream and break everything around me. I mean, on the one hand I can see why he cheated. He and Jai were in love and just parted ways because of their career choices, but on the other hand, I want to go next door and tell that jackass that Tobias was my life and he fucking ruined it.

He ruined what I had with the only man that I have ever loved. I'm more than sure the fucker knows what he did and that he is not sorry for his actions at all. I can tell that Jai wanted all this to happen so that he could get Tobias back.

I suddenly feel myself being lifted off the floor by soft hands and strong arms. How the hell did I get on the fucking floor and who the fuck is holding me? When I look up, I begin to relax when I see that it's Eric helping me and that we're alone.

Think god for small favors.

I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and bury my face under his chin as I cry like a damn baby. Fuck, Eric smells so damn amazing.

"Why? Why did he have to break my heart like this? What did I ever do to deserve this pain, Eric? It's me isn't it? I'm hideous and a terrible person, aren't I?" I continue to sob against Eric's neck as he rubs my back soothingly.

"Darlin, you are not hideous. Far from it." Eric lifts my chin and smiles at me. "Honestly sweetheart, you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life, and I highly doubt that I will ever see or meet any woman that could or would compare to you." His words make my heart skip several beats. "I can also tell that your beauty runs soul deep." I sniffle as I lay my head back on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I mumble.

"Tobias and my asshole brother are the only ones at fault here, Tris. Not you." Eric growls. "Your ex is stupid and very fucking selfish; just like my brother is. None of this shit is your fault, Tris."

"I want to kill your brother, Eric. I want to hate him for what he did." I continue to cry against his neck as he holds me tighter.

"I'm so sorry that you're hurting so much, sweetheart, but if it makes you feel any better," Eric chuckles as he holds me tighter. "I just punched the fuck out of my brother; right in the nose and I punched the fucker really hard, baby doll. Just for you." Eric laughs and all I can manage to do is give him a small, weak smile. "I think they both have matching broken noses now." He winks at me.

"I slapped Tobias in the face really hard." I rub my eyes as I giggle then grin when he glares at me.

"Are you trying to add to the broken bones, darlin?" Eric growls at me as he sets me on my bed. I didn't even realizing we were moving. I seriously thought we were setting on the couch. Huh? Fuck, I'm so lost right now.

"Eh," I shrug then grin at the gorgeous man. "I slapped him with my left hand." I lay back with my feet still on the floor. "I'm ambidextrous that way." I laugh as I begin to feel the effects of this horrible fucking day. "Why are you doing this Eric? You don't even know me." I turn my head and stare at the ceiling as he pulls my shoes off of my feet for me.

Damn this man is really sweet.

"Because you need a friend right now and if I go back over to my house I just might kill my brother for having a hand in causing you pain. Jai fucking knew that Tobias wasn't single, and he still did that shit. Selfish dickhead." Eric growls causing me to set up and look up at him. "What?" He asks me while raising his brow as he sets next to me.

I smile as I lean up closer to him and press my lips to his soft cheek, letting my lips linger on his warm skin. "So, you're taking my side over your twin." I chuckle and shake my head. "You just met me today, Eric."

"Yeah," He gives me a gorgeous grin then pats my thigh. "Ever since I saw that sexy little ass of yours…" He grins down at me. "I've just really been drawn to it, like a damn magnet." I giggle and elbow him in his ribs as he laughs. "I most defiantly will not apologize for that one, doll. Your ass is exquisite." Eric continues to laugh so I shove him lightly and laugh along with him. "My bother is a very selfish asshole, Tris. Plain and simple." He tells me as he falls back on my bed. I boldly lay back with him, placing my head on arm. We are really freaking close and I find that I don't want to be any further away from him. "He's my brother and I love the prick, but I really don't have to like him…at all."

I place my hand on his chest and smile. "Thank you, Eric." I turn and look at him. "You know, you are snuggling with me in my bed and I have no clue what your last name is." I giggle and it feels great to do so.

Eric moves his arm so that he's holding me tightly. "Your more than welcome Tris, and my last name is Coulter." He give me a massive grin making me want to kiss him. "You know Tris, I just realized that I'm laying in your bed holding you and I have no clue what your last name is." We both begin to laugh at his use of my words.

I look up wink at the gorgeous man. "It's Prior." I manage to get out through giggles and he stops laughing and gives me a soft look. I can tell that he really want to kiss me. And oh god help me, I want him to so damn badly.

"Well Ms Prior." He moves out from under me before he reaches up slowly and brushes his finger gently across my cheek. "I'm gonna to head home before I cross that line and kiss you way before you are ready." He chuckles as I blush. "Are you okay to be alone? Is there anyone that you need me to call?" He asks in an almost shy tone.

I bite my bottom lip and nod. "I will be okay, and no I'm good to be alone. Thank you though." I grin as I get up with his help and walk to the door. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door." I tell him and he looks as if I've grown a tail or something. "What?"

Eric points to my bed and shakes his head. "I just somewhat tucked you in. You're supposed to stay in bed when someone does that." Eric approaches me with that sexy grin of his plastered on his lips.

"I just met you Eric." I point out then laugh as he puts his hand over his heart.

"Awe Tris; you wound me, doll. Don't you trust me by now?" I raise my eyebrows at that and we both begin to laugh.

"Yeah," I drawl out after a few seconds and then shake my head. "Not yet I don't, sugar, but I can see that I will soon." I shrug and pull him out of my bedroom before I jump him. "I can already tell that you're a great guy and I can also tell that you are gonna be someone very spacial to me." I blush hard at my admission.

"Like wise, Tris." Eric tells me as we walk down the stairs together.

Once we make it to my front door Eric wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Goodnight Tris." He slowly leans down and kisses me at the corner of my mouth. Oh god in heaven, his lips are so damn soft and he smells so freaking good. "It was really nice to meet you, and I'm so sorry about my brother and what happened today." Eric gives me a small smile as he pulls his wallet from his back pocket and hands me a card. "Call me if you need anything. I don't care if it's three in the morning; if you need anything at all just call me or knock on my door."

"Thank you so much, Eric." I step up on my toes and kiss his cheek. I shrug as open the door. "It is what it is. Shit happens, and all the shit that happened tonight was probably a blessing in the long run." I smile and close my eyes when he caresses my cheek. "It was wonderful to meet you, Eric."

"Goodnight Tris."

"Sweet dreams Eric."

Once Eric has left, I lock up and slowly make my way back up to my bedroom, with nothing but the gorgeous tattooed man that just left on my mind. All thoughts of heartbreak and Tobias are pushed aside because I can tell that, with Eric's help and friendship, I'm gonna be just fine without that cheating asshole.

As soon as I get back to my bedroom I remove my pants so that I'm wearing just a T-shirt and really tiny boy shorts, then brush my teeth and wash my face.

As I make my way back over to my bed I look out my window when I notice a light on upstairs in Eric's house. I grin as I stand at my window and take a nosy neighbor peek. I freaking moan loudly when I see that it's Eric's room and he's standing in the middle of the room undressing, all the way down to his boxer briefs.

Oh my fucking god, Eric's body is so damn gorgeous, and muscular, and fit, and tattooed, and hot. Shit, I think I just came.

Before I can look away and close my blinds, Eric turns to the window and grins mischievously as he gives me a finger wave. Holy hell, he knew I was watching him undress and fuck me, his nipples are pierced.

God almighty, it seems that he and I have so much in common. I'll fucking marry his ass if his dick is pierced. Tobias hated that my nipples and clit are pierced and he begged me all the time to take them out.

I begin to feel my cheeks heat up as I give him a salute with my middle finger and stick my tongue out at him childishly.

Eric begins to laugh really hard, then nods his head before holding his index finger up to me. He leans over something for a few seconds. When he comes back into view he's holding a piece of printer paper with the words "Whenever, wherever and however…baby. You just let me know." Written in black magic marker.

I grin as I grab a marker and paper then lean over my desk with my ass in full view as I begin to write "Love the nipple rings. They look just like mine, and are those the only piercings that you have? I have a few further south, and I just might show you one day…if you're lucky!" God I'm feel really freaking frisky tonight.

I turn back to my window and hold the paper to the glass. Holy shit, he is breathing hard and has a very huge bulge in his briefs.

Eric's eyes go wide before he raises his window and motions for me to do the same.

"Would you like to find out if anything else on me is pierced, Tris? I'll gladly show you." Eric grins at me as he pokes his head out of his window. "Show can me yours and I'll shown you mine. I really want to see if they're the same as mine."

"You know, I really would like to find out if anything else on you is pierced." I lick my lips then grin at him.

"Show me, Tris." Eric growls. "Please."

Oh god, I really want this man. I'm starting to feel very happy that Tobias did what he did. I'm a single woman now and I can do whatever I want. And Eric is making it really fucking hard to be a good girl. I'm tired of being good; I want to be bad and I want to see what kind of sexy, and kinky things that I'm capable of. Hell, the moment I met Eric I decided that I wanted him. Now I'm starting to feel really happy that Tobias cheated on me because it is only a matter of time before I jump the fuck out of Eric. I more than likely cheated on Tobias with Eric.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I smile as I remove my bra out from beneath my shirt without showing my tits. "These double D's are sometimes hard to handle."

"Oh baby doll I think that I am more than capable. Now show me." Eric growls just as my eyes travel down his sexy body. I fucking whimper when I see the huge bulge in his tight briefs twitch. Holy shit, I can see that his dick just is huge.

I bite my bottom lip as I slowly lift my shirt. "Are you sure? I don't want you not liking what I show you." He nods just as I pull my T-shirt completely off and toss it on the floor at my feet. I bring my hand up and bite my index finger seductively. "What do you think Eric?" I grin as I slide my hand down between my tits then to my right nipple and tug on my platinum loop.

"I think you and I are gonna have a fuck load of fun together." Eric winks at me. "Can you do me a favor Tris?"

"That depends." I grin as grab my shirt and put it back on. "Now, what can I do for you Eric?"

"Tris…" Eric licks his lips. "Tonight, once you're in bed and under your covers I want you to touch yourself while you think of all the ways that I want to eventually touch you. I want you to sleep naked and keep your window open every night so that I can hear you moan my name. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?" He asks me and all I can do is nod my head. "And every night before you go to bed I want to see you undress." He licks his lips.

"You know…" I lean out of my window a little. "I think you and I will have so much fun getting to know each other. Oh and Eric…" I lick my top lip seductively. "I'm gonna need you to do the same."

"Oh, I plan on it." He grins at me. "Sweet dreams Tris."

"Mmmm, I think it is safe to say that my dreams will be sweet and very, very wet." I wave before climbing into my bed and then switching my lamp off. "Thank you for taking my mind off this shitty day, then making it end in one of the best nights!" I yell loud enough for Eric to hear me then smile to myself. "You're making me happy that Tobias did what he did…So really Mr. Coulter, thank you!"

"You are more than welcome darlin! It has been my pleasure to make you smile and I intend to help you keep that sexy smile on those plump, kissable lips!" I hear him chuckle. "Goodnight, beautiful Tris!" Oh fuck, this man is gonna fucking kill me.

But hot damn; what a way to go.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **So yeah, I have new plans for this story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**(I don't own divergent…Do you?)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **(Moving on)**_

 **CHAPTER 4|** TRIS

It has been six months since I met the love of my life and five months since the night we became lovers. Our relationship started out backwards but it worked for us and now I never want to be without him…

Every night for a month we kept our windows open and touch ourselves to the sound of each others moans and cries of self pleasure. Its the single most hottest thing that I have ever experienced in my life; that is until we had sex for the first time five months ago.

Right before bed each night Eric and I would watch each other strip naked before crawling in our beds and masturbate while thinking of each other. I have never had orgasms like the ones that I have with his sexy, tattooed, pierced body on my mind. Fuck, I'm so damn wet right now just thinking about our first time together…

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

* * *

 _I hear Eric growl loudly and I find that I'm really loving that sound. It's deep and very fucking sexy, and it's causing me to become so damn wet that I feel the need to strip again because my panties that I put back on are completely fucking soaked from the sounds of Eric touching himself for the second time tonight and it's making me want him more than I already do._

 _When I'm completely naked I light the candles on my nightstands and walk over to my window. "Eric, I'm gonna need you to come to the window! I want to give you something!"_

 _Eric stands causing me moan loudly when I see that he is just as naked as I am and his huge pierced dick is fully erect. Oh goddamn, that is the sexiest thing that I have ever seen. I love the way his two piercings at the head of his dick glisten in the moonlight._

" _Son of a bitch baby!" He growls loudly when he see's that I am completely naked for him again. "Oh god Tris I really need to come over right now and get a closer look. I can't take it anymore baby. I need to touch you."_

" _I'll tell you what…" I grin as I ball up my soaking wet panties and lean slightly out of my window and toss them to him. "Meet me on my back porch in three minutes. Oh and come as you are, please!"_

" _Holy shit baby, you are so damn wet, aren't? And fuck me you smell so damn good…" Eric stops and snaps his head up when he catches on that I told him that he could come over and to stay naked._

 _I grin as I grab both my candles and carefully make my way down stairs. I unlock and open the back door before stepping out on my back deck and setting the candles on the side of the hot tub then light the four that I already have out here. I quickly turn the jets on before I ease in and lay my head back with my eyes closed and my hand between my legs._

" _Goddamn Tris…You are not getting those panties back baby." I hear Eric groan behind me just before I feel his warm hand on my neck. "I'm so fucking happy that I moved next door to the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." Before I can say a single word, Eric jumps in the tube next to me. "I want you to stand up Tris." Fucking hell, I can feel myself getting even wetter just from the sound of Eric's deep sexy growls, and the fact that I'm in the hot tub has absolutely nothing to do with how wet I am._

 _I grin up and gaze into Eric's beautiful gray and lust filled eyes as I stand, then press my aroused body to his. I feel his huge cock press into my stomach and his hands are gripping my ass cheeks. "So, what do you think Eric?" I ask him just as he grabs my hips and pushes and grinds himself into me. "Do you like how I feel against you? Is is how you imagined it would be, baby?" I take one of his hands and bring it between us and he immediately slides his middle and index finger in between my lower lips then begins to tug and flick my three loops. "Do you want me, Eric?" I gasp loudly._

 _Eric licks his lips and nods as he continues to pleasure me by moving his fingers against my clit really fast then slides his other hand up my abs to my right nipple, tugging it hard. "Baby, you are all I want and so damn perfect in every fucking way." Eric grins just as he stops what he's doing and sits down before pulling me to stand on the bench with my feet on either sides of his muscular thighs._

 _I grasp his hair as I moan loud with my head lulled back. "Is it bad of me to want you so much only a month after meeting you? Will you think bad of me for letting you touch me like this?" I ask him then gasp when he leans in and places a small kiss just above my waxed and soaking wet core. "Oh fuck Eric! Please don't tease me."_

 _Eric grins up at me as he flicks his tongue out, then swirl the tip around my clit a few times. "How many men have you been with baby?" He asks me as he lifts my leg up and gently places it over his shoulder. "I need to know because I'm about to fucking ruin you for any other man!" He flicks and tugs my clit a few more times._

" _I've only ever been with Tobias and my rabbit or my vibrating bullet, and I only had sex with him four times.…Oh fuck this feels so damn good, Eric!" I cry out when he grips my ass cheeks hard as his mouth and tongue begins to move fast against me. "Tobias took my virginity six months ago and it wasn't really all that good with him. I've never had an orgasm unless I used the bullet while we were at it because he would always finish first. I would rather fuck myself…Oh god yes Eric!" I scream out when he pushes his middle finger into me, right as I have my very first explosive orgasm without something that needs batteries. "He was a selfish lover and never did what you just did. He hated my piercing, and his recovery time sucked." I'm breathing heavily._

" _Damn baby you taste amazing and you are so fucking tight." He growls as he pulls me down to straddle his hips._

 _Eric pulls the elastic band from my hair then threads his fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck as I start to grind myself against his huge pierced dick._

" _How many women have you been with Eric?" I moan then lick his top lip, tasting my arousal._

" _My sexual experience is almost non existent baby." I stop grinding on him and look into his eyes._

" _Explain…" I cup his soft cheek as I peck his lips._

" _Technically…I'm still a virgin, Tris." He grins at me. "I've had my dick sucked twice, and that was in high school and both times it was while I was drunk and it was terrible of what I can remember. "He leans in and kisses me sweetly. "I never met anyone that I wanted to have sex with until now. Until you." He kisses me a little harder, then bites down on my bottom lip, causing me to roll my hips against his and we both moan really loud._

" _So you want me?" I smile at the man that I realize I want so damn badly. "You want me for more than just sex?" He nods and lifts his hips up into mine. "I want you too Eric but…" I mold my mouth to his and kiss him with so much passion. When I pull away I press my forehead to his. "My heart was just broken and I can't take another heartbreak; not by you, because you mean so much to me. So lets just do this…" I roll my hips and grind against him hard. "And let everything fall into place as we go. You know, like friends with benefits while looking forward to more. Can you do that for me Eric?"_

" _Yes, baby. I'll do anything for you." He leans down and begins to kiss up my neck to my ear. "But eventually I'll want more with you. Will you be able to give me all of you when you're ready? I have never wanted anyone like I want you, but I know that you aren't ready to just jump back into a relationship." We smile at each other as I nod to him. "So lets do this backwards. Let me make love to you, then I'll make you fall in love with me." Eric moans and closes his eyes as I grind against him harder and faster. "What do you say Tris? Lets fuck like rabbits until we fall in love with each other."_

" _Oh baby." I grin and lift myself up so that I'm towering over him. "I fully intend to make your first time mind blowing." I reach beneath me and grab his cock and position it at my entrance."And I can already see myself falling hard and fast for you, baby."_

" _You know…" Eric growls low in his chest and before I can slam down on him he grips my hips tightly and holds me in place. "What I just did for you was the first time that I ever did that. You are the first woman that I ever want to please like that, and baby…" Eric slams me down on him hard as he thrust his hips up into me even harder._

" _Eric, that fells so damn good!" I cry out as he stretches me with his huge cock. He wraps his arms around my back and grasps my shoulders, holding me down so that I can't move like I really want to._

" _Fuck baby, don't move or this will be over very fucking quick." Eric hisses then bite down on my shoulder when I roll my hips._

 _After about thirty seconds he scoots his ass down and press his feet to the other side of the tub and begins to rapidly thrust up into me while lifting me up and slamming me back down while I roll and grind my hips really hard and extremely fast._

 _I scream his name with my head thrown back as he fucks the thoughts right out of my head. "Eric!" I cry out. "You are so fucking amazing! I'm so close baby. Oh god, how are you this amazing with this being your first time? Holy fucking shit!" I scream when I explode around him in the best orgasm I have ever experienced._

 _After a few more really hard thrust, Eric reaches up and bring my head down to his and proceeds to kiss me so fucking hard as he starts to twitch and pulse inside me. "Fuck, baby you feel so good. "Tris!" He roars as he cums deep inside of me while he continues to pound into me._

 _Once Eric and I are fully sated I hold and hug his gorgeous body to mine as I begin kissing up his neck and jaw. "How in the hell have you stayed a virgin this long? I'm so fucking addicted to you Eric." I kiss his lips then tug his bottom lip playful. "I'm serious baby. I'm never letting you go. Son of a bitch that was best experience I have ever had. Holy shit!" I moan really loud when I feel him grow even harder inside of me._

 _Eric chuckles as he hold and caresses my body. "I never had time to date or get to know anyone, or felt the need to for that matter." Eric bites my neck then my shoulder. "Until the moment I met you and saw this sexy ass of yours." Eric chuckles as he squeezes my ass cheek hard, then kisses my lips. "Before you ask, I got my piercings on a dare. The woman that did them actually offered herself to me but that's not and never will be who or how I am. My mother raised me right and always told to me to never go for what I wanted until I was sure that I wanted it forever." Eric smile at me. "You are the fist and will be the last woman that I'll ever want, Tris. No matter how we start out; I can promise you that I will never let it end." God in heaven, he is so damn sweet and say all the right things._

" _God baby, you have come to mean so much to me." I roll my hips starting round two and causing him to groan as he kisses me with so much passion. "I can already tell that I'll fall madly in love with you fast." I confess._

" _I'm already there Tris." He kiss me just under my ear begin to fuck me slowly. "I'm never letting you go baby."_

* * *

 _ **(Yeah…best flashback ever and it's over)**_

* * *

Over the past five months Eric and I have become closer with every passing day and since the night we made love for the first time...Hell, it was our first, second, third, fourth, and fifth time that night. Eric's recovery time is completely nonexistent and the things he can do to my body. Let's just say that he and I have not gone a day without making love at least twice a day. Yeah, I'm really freaking addicted to him.

Over the months Eric and I have become so much more since we've become lovers. The man is the best person that I know and he's hot hell, so who would blame me for falling hard for the sexy man that treats me like a queen.

Every night since our first time Eric and I give each other a sort of strip tease before we end up in my bed, the hot tube, or anywhere really, as long as it is doable, Eric and do it. I really fucking love him.

Eric is not and never will be a rebound to me. He is my everything and I'm so damn in love with him. He has come to mean so much to me and it's getting harder and harder to keep from tell him that I have fallen completely head over heals for him. I want to tell him every damn day that I want to be his girlfriend, so damn bad. God, I really fucking do but I'm scared it will ruin what we have. Eric means more to me than anything on earth. Hell, I don't know why I'm so scared though because he and I are exclusive and for the lack of a better word; we are in a relationship. We just haven't called it dating yet.

We are so weird but I love it, and I would change a thing about us or how we met.

I know that he loves me just as much and want's me just as much as I want him. Hell, Eric treats me different than he treats anyone else. He's a complete asshole to everyone but me.

I had to keep him from killing Zeke the first time they met because Zeke gave me his normal greeting by slapping me on the ass. It took me an hour to convince him that, that is just how Zeke has said hello to me since we were fifteen and that he is completely harmless and practically married to Tori.

I'm slightly awoken when I feel something on my cheek just after I feel my bed dip."Tris." Think of the sexy devil and he shall appear. I slowly open my eyes and look over at my alarm clock and see that it's only five in the fucking morning. "Baby." If I stay quiet maybe he'll give up and just crawl into bed with me and hold me while I sleep. "Come on, doll. Get that sexy ass out of bed." I feel his hand glide down my bare side to my hip and ass, then I feel his hand tug the side of my panties down just a little. "I'm gonna bite this sexy ass if you don't wake up." He growls right before I feel his tongue on my hip, moving down slowly. "Last chance, beautiful." He groans just as he bites down on my ass cheek, causing me to yelp then moan.

I realize that Eric is showered and dressed. Damn I didn't even feel him get out of bed this morning."What are you doing up so damn early, Eric?" I groan as I roll over on my belly and bury my face into my warm pillow. "It's too fucking early. Just come back to bed with me and lets sleep for at least four more hours. You kept me up too late last night and this morning, you insatiable gorgeous man." I groan before I hear him laugh as he climbs on top of me and moves my hair off my bare back.

Most nights Eric sleeps here so that he doesn't have to deal with his brother, and so that he can wake me up several time a night so that I can take care of his permanent erection.

"Get off me, fat ass!" I yell as I buck my ass into him.

"That hurt, baby. I'm not fat." Eric tells me dramatically and I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth. "This is pure muscle, Tris." He continues as he set up on my ass and begins to bounce. "Now get up woman, I'm taking you somewhere today."

"And if I refuse?" I laugh as he leans forward and moves my hair off the side of my face and neck before grinding himself against my ass.

I open one eye when I feel his nose on my neck. "How can you refuse me, my love?" Eric whispers and somehow growls at the same time and the sound of his deep voice is so seductive and it goes straight between my legs. I think I just moaned and judging from the satisfied smirk on his smug face; I'd say Eric got the reaction he wanted.

I somehow manage to roll over with him still on top of me and I grin as I try to throw him off but he wraps his arms around my body and pulls me on top of him so that I'm now straddling him and I can feel him getting even hard beneath me; more than likely from the sight of me in nothing but the see through lacy cami and panties that he bought me. It's the only thing he'll allow me to wear to bed.

I slip my hands beneath his T-shirt just as he reaches up and pulls me down and wraps his strong arms around me. Eric presses his lips to mine quickly then pulls away before I can deepen the kiss. "Mmmm, God baby I should just say fuck it so that we can just stay in bed all day." He leans up and whispers just before I feel his teeth on my ear and his hand sliding slowly down my back. When as his hands gets so close to my ass, he moves them around to my hips then to the side of my thighs. Eric slaps my left thigh hard and when I jump my hips roll and I presses into his erection hard, causing the both of us to moan.

"Well," I press my hips further into his now fully erect cock. "I'm up now sugar…" I get up and head to my bathroom but stop at the door and turn back to him with a wink. "…but not as much as you are, Eric. All the time baby." I laugh as I open my bathroom door.

I hear a growl right before I'm spun around and pinned to the wall with my right leg wrapped around Eric's hip. "Tris," Eric whispers as he presses into me. "I can't take it any more, baby. I fucking love you so damn much." I close my eyes and lean my head back against the door. My hips roll involuntarily the same time he presses into me harder.

"Eric." I moan right before I feel his lips on mine in a surprisingly soft, slow, and gentle kiss that has my body on fire. "I love you too. You mean so much to me. God I love you so damn much." I gasp out after his lips have moved down to my neck. "Promise me that I'll never lose you, and that you'll never hurt me. I won't survive that."

"You won't lose me, baby." He stops his assault on my neck and looks at me with so much love in his gorgeous eyes. "I promise you, Tris…I promise you forever baby." He kisses my lips hard but quickly pulls away. "…I'm yours; I have been since I first saw that ass of yours, and I will not apologize for that." Eric smiles as I begin to giggle.

"What do you say Tris? Will you go on an all day date with me today and let me have you forever?" He asks through his massive grin.

"Will you tell me what we're doing?" I match his grin.

"Nope, but I will tell you that I just want to spend the day with my favorite girl." He presses his forehead to mine "Say yes Tris and I'll give you the world. No more of the "friends with benefits. I want to please you in every possible way, baby. God, in heaven I love you so damn much." He closes his eyes as he lift my other leg up and wraps it around his waist.

I trust Eric with my life and I do really love him more than anything. He's my best friends, and despite what Tobias did to me; I am more than ready and I honestly don't think Eric could ever hurt me, mainly because he hates everyone _but me_. So…

"Yes to the date. And Eric…" I kiss him softly then pull back slightly. "…I have been yours all along, baby. I love you more than anything." I moan right before his lips mold to mine and this time the kiss is harder, rougher, and more than anything that I have ever felt in my entire life. I have no clue how long we stand there devouring each other but way too soon he pulls away and smiles before kissing my cheek and slapping my ass…hard.

"Good. I love you too baby. Now, get that sexy ass on the shower before I take you back to bed and make love to you until we both pass the fuck out from exhaustion...again." I giggle as I place a chaste kiss to his lips. "I want to do this right so no sex until we get back tonight. Now, go get in the shower before my will completely fucking crumbles." He kisses me once more and places my on my feet before I leave him standing in my bedroom with a huge tint in his jeans.

After my shower, I brush my teeth and toss my towel in the hamper before I make my way to my bedroom only to see that Eric has fall asleep on my bed and snoring really loud. God, I love that sound so much. I don't have the first clue as to why I love the sound of Eric snoring because when I was with Tobias I hated that sound. It was like nails on a chalk bored.

I look down at my sexy man and grin mischievously when an idea pops into my head. Payback is a bitch, you sexy beast.

After I'm dressed I run down stairs to grab my air horn so that I can pay Eric back for the wake up call that he gave me this morning.

It's only fare, right.

I'm trying so hard not to laugh as I climb on my bed. Once I'm standing over Eric with my bare feet on either side of his hips, I blow the horn, and my god I think I'm deaf.

Eric's entire body shoots straight up and his eyes are as big as saucers. "What the hell woman?!" He yells and I give him my innocent look as I hide the air horn behind my back and shrug my shoulders. "Holy shit!" He growls as he grabs my hips and pulls me down to straddle his lap. "Please baby, don't do that to me again. I seriously thought I was back in training during hell week, fuck!" He groans with his arms wrapped around my waist and his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"Sorry." I grin as I toss the horn on the bed beside us and hug him to me. "But we're even now." I laugh as he lifts his head and glares at me.

"Oh no sweetheart, we are far from even." He grins as he picks me up and tosses me beside him before jumping up and heading to the bathroom.

"That's bullshit Eric, we are even! Remember, you pounced on me this morning!" I yell and all he does is laugh as he takes a piss with the door wide open.

Fuck, I love Eric so damn much.

* * *

After a delicious breakfast Eric told me to get comfortable because were headed to his hometown which is an hour and a half away. I looked at him like he's crazy and then asked him why we were driving so far away. He laughed and kissed my hand then told me that he's taking me to meet someone.

All too soon we pull up to a tattoo shop and when I cut my eye to Eric, I see that he's giving me that sexy grin that I love so damn much. "What?" I ask grinning back at him. He just raises his eyebrow and gets out of the truck then walks around to my side. I contemplate on locking my door just to drag this out a bit, but why would I do that? I just sigh and let him help me out.

"So I'm guessing this is the place were you got all your tattoos." I smile as he wraps his arm around my waist and grabs my hip then kisses my neck.

"Yep, but we're not here for me baby." He kisses my temple before opening the door for us. "You're getting a tattoo today."

"Am not." I laugh and shake my head.

"Am too." He grins at me and squeezes my hip hard then slaps my ass. "We are also visiting my cousin on his birthday." He smiles as he opens the door for me.

"We'll see about this tattoo, buddy." I tell him just as a guy that looks about our age, maybe a little older, walks up to us grinning.

"Eric you asshole! Were the hell have you been? Your dad said that you retired then moved the fuck away." The guy says as he comes to a stop and slap Eric on the back as they hug. "And who do we have here? Did you bring me a birthday present?" The guy that I don't know grabs my hand and kisses it before I can snatch it away.

"Max, this is Tris." Eric turns to me. "My girlfriend." He chuckles at the look I give him. "Tris this is my cousin Max."

"Wow Eric, what the hell happened to you man?" Max eyes Eric critically. "Since when did you become the boyfriend type? Hell, I was beginning to think that you were like Jai." Max laughs.

Eric gives me a smile gorgeous smile. "Since I met my this crazy, beautiful woman. And fuck you Maxwell." I smiles at them two crazy men, but my smile falters as I see another Eric walk into the shop. No, not Eric but Jai and following him closely is a Tobias, grinning like he just won the lotto until he sees me and Eric.

"Seriously?" I slap Eric on the arm and point in the direction of his brother and my ex. "It really doesn't bother me; unless you knew."

"What are you going on about baby? Oh…" Eric's smile falters as he glares at his brother but quickly turns back to me with pleading eyes. "I swear I didn't have anything to do with this, baby." Just as Jai walks over and give Max a hug.

"Happy birthday Max." He smiles.

"Thanks man." Max grins and he hugs Jai and slaps him on the back.

"Hey Tris. How have you been?" I hear Tobias ask and just I roll my eyes.

"I've never been better…" I smile not looking at him. "Eric, baby about this Tattoo. What did you have in mind?" I smile a genuine smile and ignore the people behind us because of the way the love of my life is holding me and grabbing my ass possessively.

"Anything you want sweetheart." Eric leans down and presses his lips to the skin just under my ear. "Are you okay with them being here?" He whispers against my neck. "We can go get some lunch and come back once they are gone."

I laugh as I place my hand on Eric cheek before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I'm over it really. Hell, the only reason I continued to avoid him is because I really hate awkward situations. You know this, babe." I stand on my toes again and kiss Eric on the nose. "I promise. Now, I know what I want to get. Max, are you ready?" I turn to look at Max.

"Rock and roll, doll face." Max smiles and claps his hands together.

Eric pulls my body against his and grins down at me. "What kind of tattoo are you getting?"

"I want I want six black ravens flying on my shoulder blade and over my shoulder to just below my collarbone." I grin. "Each raven represents all the wonderful people in my life." I smile when Eric kissed me softly. "The one that represents you will be on my heart." I tell him, causing him to smile down at me then kiss me harder.

"I am one lucky SOB." Eric kisses me once more then slaps my ass.

I glance at Tobias before I set down and he has the saddest look on his face and I notice a tear roll down his cheek. I roll my eyes at that because I really don't care how sad he is. He did this to himself and if he is not happy with the way things have turned out and that I'm with Eric now, then oh fucking well because he is not my problem anymore.

"I need you to go change into this." Max tells as he tosses me a tube top that he pulled out of a drawer then starts to gets all the things he will need together. "The bathroom is in the back."

"Baby, can you help me?" I grab Eric's hand and he leads me to the bathroom.

"I wait out here for you." Eric tell me and I just shake my head as I open the door and pull him in with me.

"No the hell you won't." I grin as I shut the door behind me.

Eric groans and grabs my hips as I pull my T-shirt off, then turn with my back to him. "Unsnap my bra." I give Eric a seductive little grin over my shoulder.

"Fuck baby, you are making it really hard for me not to touch you before I get you home tonight." Eric moans as he slides his warm hands up my naked sides, causing my body to break out in goose bumps.

"Good, because I seriously cannot wait that long." I tell him.

"Goddamn Ms. Prior. I really want to bend you over this counter and make you scream my name for everyone to hear." Eric growl as he unsnaps my bra then pulls it off of my body.

I turn around and face him as he hangs my bra over the door nob the turns back to me with hooded eyes. "Do you like what you see, Eric?" I moan as I begin to play with my nipple ring.

"Shit baby…" Eric glides his hands up to my breast then leans forward and takes my right nipple into his warm wet mouth. He begins to flick and bite it as he teases my left nipple with his fingers. Eric suck my nipple into his mouth hard before he releases it with a loud pop. "I fucking love everything about you." He moans as his hand slide into my hair and pulls so that my head is tilted up and my mouth is open. He leans down and molds his delicious mouth to mine; kissing me with so much need and passion. His hands slide down to my ass and squeezes my ass cheeks before lifting me up and pressing my back into the wall. "I can't wait until we get home baby. Shit, I need a release like five fucking minutes ago."

I grin as I grab a folded towel off the shelf and lay it at Eric's feet. I grin up at him as I slowly drop to my knees. "That is good baby, because I needed you in my mouth ten minutes ago." I giggle as I unsnap Eric's jeans and tug them down with his briefs.

"Oh fuck baby please don't tease me." Eric hisses as I lick the tip of his hard cock and tug on one of his piercings with my teeth.

I grin up at him as I reach up and grip his ass then pull his hips to me as I open my mouth and suck him down my throat, not gagging once.

"Holly shit Beatrice." Eric moans loudly as he grips my hair tightly in his fists. "Mmmm, baby…so good. Fuck." I begin to bob my head faster just as he flexes his hips.

I move my hand between his legs to grip his balls as I scrap my teeth up his length. "Mmmm" I groan loudly around him then pull his hips to me hard as I swallow his delicious cock even harder.

"Tris." He warns but I shake my head and suck him even harder. I lock eyes with him just as he begins to twitch and pulse. "Oh fuck baby." He hisses as he cum hard.

I continue to suck him hard and fast until I've swallowed all that he had to give me and when I slowly pull my head back, I tug on his cock rings roughly then suck his dick down my throat once again causing him to yell out profanities as he cums in my mouth again.

"Holy fucking shit baby!" I grin as I pull his dick from my mouth and slide my tongue to the tip allowing him to see himself cum on my tongue. "That was so damn hot, Tris!"

Once I have his clothes fixed, Eric lifts me up and pins me to the wall. "That was fucking amazing baby." He kisses me really hard then presses his forehead against mine. "I love you so damn much baby." Eric kisses me once more before pulling back and breathing heavily. He then kissing once again after lifting me up with my legs wrapped around his hips.

Jesus Christ, he is still so damn hard.

After a few minutes of the two of us making out, Eric places me back on my feet then help me into the tiny tube top.

"When we get back to my place." Eric presses his body into mine showing me how much he wants me again. "You better strip the moment I have the front door shut, because I fully intend to fuck you all night long, baby." He growls in my ear.

"Anything you'll ever want or need, my love." I tell him just presses his lips to mine hard then grinds his dick into me even harder. "I do it before you even think to ask me baby."

"That's really good, Tris." He grins and adjust himself as he opens the door for us.

After I have gotten comfy in the chair that Eric set me in, I look at Max and before I can tell him that I'm ready Tobias opens his mouth. "This isn't you Tris. You are acting way out of character with your new boyfriend. " He tells me like he knows me better than I know myself then glares at Eric before turning back to me. "And you hate needles."

I shrug and grab Eric's hand after he has taken a seat next to me. "You just never really knew me Tobias." I tell him coldly. "And it's good to face your fears. You should try it sometime." I smile sweetly at him before Eric gives me a big ass smile then an even bigger kiss. I turn back to Tobias just as he glares at Eric again. "So go jump out of a plane or off a building. You know, face your fears and all jazz."

God I really hope Max doesn't take too long because I really can't wait to get home and take advantage of my boyfriend…Again.

I turn back to Eric and kiss his waiting lips. "Thank you for this, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, and what are you for, sweetheart?" Eric caresses my cheek.

"For being you and making me happier than I have ever been in my entire life." I smile at the man that I will one day marry.

"Baby, I intend to make you happy as long as we live." He tells me just as Max begins my tattoo. Fuck that shit hurts.

"Holy shit Max!" I grip Eric's hand as I his and glare at the fucker that is hurting me. "Give a girl a warning or some shit, you asshole!" I yell causing Max and Eric to laugh.

"Sorry doll." Max chuckles and continues to put me through a shit load of pain.

I turn back to Eric just as he scoots closer and gives me a sexy ass grin; taking my mind off the pain completely. Yeah, I am so in love with Eric that its not even funny, and for the life of me I don't have the first fear that he will ever hurt me because I know that he loves me more than anything.

Eric Coulter is it for me; there will be no other.

 _ **Stay tuned for more…**_


End file.
